The Neo Spider-Man
by WhenTheLightCalls
Summary: Spider-Man has always been New York's greatest protector. But of course eventually he retired, and vanished from New York about 25 years ago. However to forces of evil never sleeps, and continue to evolve to the new age with familiar and new villains. New York is in for a ride, a ride that will revive the legend of Spider-Man. Watch out! Here comes the Neo Spider-Man!


Chapter 1: The Neo Origins

Disclaimer: I don't Spider-Man, obviously. He still belongs to the legend himself, Stan Lee. Rip.

Updated version: Better grammar, Chapter 2 coming out soon.

Author notes: Hey welcome to the story I've been hinting at in my other stories. Now for those that are curious on what exactly this story will be like, let me just say it's Spider-Man but with ideas and aspects added from Batman Beyond. That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the story.

"New York City, a supposed diamond amongst the rough of America. That's because people ignore the really dark and gritty side of the city. Drug dealers, muggers, thugs, car jackers and actual supervillains at one point back in the day. Who was there to stop these guys? Besides the cops, whoever had the power to do so had some great responsibilities to take care of that's for sure. Well, back in the day New York city did have someone who had great these amazing powers and used them to help people around Fifty Five years ago. However he seemed to have disappeared about thirty years or so, leaving all that crime behind him. He did feel slightly guilty even though he couldn't help but leave behind his tights, but that guilt was about to change into a chance of redemption, to return the said legend back to Modern concrete jungle of New York City."

April 17, 2065.

Midtown School Bus

Empire State University, a place that stood tall and proud to anybody who laid eyes on it. Currently, a school bus from Midtown High School was headed towards the scientific building for a field trip. There were many different kinds of students on the bus, some who actually wanted to go, aka the nerds and dorks of midtown, and those that didn't care at all whatsoever, aka the jocks and airheaded snobs. There is one seventeen year old junior that is none of those things; just a normal guy if you will. He has shaggy brown shoulder length hair and dark green eyes. He stands at an even 5'10 and has a tanned skin complexion with a body that supports a couple of muscles from working in his dad's auto store. He wore Black combat boots with dark blue jeans and a Red t shirt that had a logo of the band Queen and over that he had a black leather jacket with 3 red stripes on each arm and his dad's mechanic logo on the back.

Currently the said young man was listening to 'We Are The Champions' through his wireless headphones staring out the bus window with disinterest. His class today was taking a trip to ESU, at least it was better than being in class all day. But thanks to his music he only barely heard one of his good friends trying to get his attention. "Yo Mike, can you hear me?!" Michael James Carter looked behind him to see one of his good friends. Patrick Beckett was seventeen years old, only half a year older than Michael. He has short ginger hair with bright blue eyes and had a kinda pale complexion with a small amount of red freckles across his nose and cheeks. He is just as thin as Michael but nowhere near michaels muscles and he stands at 5'7. He's wearing a white long sleeved shirt with Black stripes on it under a dark blue hoodie that has no sleeves with black pants and brown converses. They met when they both got hassled at the same time by the same bullies when they were ten and they stood up for one another. They became best friends ever since.

"Hey Mikey mi amigo, can you hear us at all?" Looking over next to him he sees his other close friend, the sixteen year old Sophia García, only 4 months younger than Michael. She moved to Manhattan about 5 years ago from Texas. She met Patrick and Michael one day after school when a couple of the school popular snobs started picking on her for being an immigrant from mexico, since she moved to Texas 2 years before moving to New York. Mike and Pat saw how they were treating her and decided to defend her from the bullies, she was grateful to say the least.

Ever since that day, the trio has been inseparable. She has Long black hair with it up in a ponytail that almost reaches her shoulders and she has grey colored eyes. She is by all means beautiful, with a thin, nicely curved and athletic body she gets from running track and stands at 5'9. She has on a dark purple top with a light blue jacket over it and black leggings with sneakers on. Hanging of her neck was an old timey camera she uses to take pictures for our school newspaper.

Michael pulls off his headphones and grinned sheepishly as he looked as his two best friends. "Sorry, I was listening to the best music from the best band out there, what's up?" Patrick frowned before shaking his head as he grins. "Isn't it exciting?" Patrick asked, look at both of his friends before continuing. "We get to go to one of the greatest science campuses in all of the entire world!" Patrick's eyes lit up at the prospect of even stepping a single foot onto the said campus.

"We're going to go see a bunch of tech, experiments, and science crap. How exciting can that even be?" Michael said with a bored look while Sophia just giggles at this. "Not just that," Pat continues with a wide grin. "We're going to Empire State University. This gives us a great chance to plan for our future, if we ever wanted to go here." Michael just sighed before smirking at Pat. "Only a science geek like you would find all of that exciting." Michael grins as Patrick pouts slightly and Sophia just pats him on the back. "Its ok Patty, I think going there is exciting as well." Patrick smiles at this as Sophia continues. "It would be nice to see the university, it has produced some of the biggest eggheads ever."

Pat grins as he looks directly at Michael. "Not like a grease monkey like you would understand the awesomeness of science!" Patrick exclaims as Michael just shakes his head as he turns back away from his friends and puts his head phones back on. Though it was true he was more of a mechanic guy and he truly didn't understand squat about science, he did however understand simple engineering. To turn junk into a working piece of machinery. Thanks to his dad and grandfather, he was what Pat called, 'A grease monkey', and he was proud of it. Looking out the bus window, Michael was thinking how bored he was gonna be, but he had no idea how much his life would change on this day.

Empire State University

Finally, the midtown bus had arrived at the grand university and the students started the tour of the awe inspiring university. At first they visited the actual classes in the university and what subjects were taught, the usual. Then they finally went to the lab area of the building, where the actual work takes place. Many different experiments and pieces of scientific equipment were scattered around the lab in an organized fashion.

The students were being given the said tour by the lead scientist of the lab Doctor James Connors, the grandson of the great or terrifying, depending on your point of view, Doctor Curtis Connors. Great because of all of the fantastic work he did as a scientist, terrifying because he became the super villain known as the lizard and did some terrible things. Luckily he was reverted back to being human and was able to live a normal life and become a respected scientist again.

Helping leading the group of midtown teens was James Connors assistant Doctor Hughes Barton. The said man was actually the lead scientist on animal genetic research at ESU. James was mostly the head of the entire lab, however physics has always been James's favorite subject. James is 44 years old, he has curly short brown hair and Brown eyes with kinda pale white skin. He had a very skinny body with a white lab coat over a red sweater vest with a long sleeve light blue shirt and tan khaki pants on with Black shoes. Doctor Hughes is 35 years old, he has slicked back black hair and dark charcoal eyes with a slightly tanned skin tone. He had somewhat of a muscular body with black slacks and black dress shoes on with a light green dress shirt. Over all of that, of course, was a white lab coat.

James cleared his throat to get the attention of the high school students. "Hello to the young minds of your generation." James gives out a warm smile before continuing. "My name is Doctor James Connors, you can just call me Dr. Connors. And the bright man next to me is…" Hughes suddenly interrupts James, continuing the welcome. "Doctor Hughes Barton. And welcome," he holds out his arms and looks around the lab. "To the greatest lab on earth, well of my own basis opinion anyways." A couple of the students chuckled before continued. "As you can see, everything here is state of the art and the experiments themselves bare incredible results."

As the pack of students moved through The lab, continued. "However, the wing of the lab that's produced the most incredible results, is the animal genetics project." The group of students suddenly stop in front of a large entrance into the room for genetically modified and radiation exposed animals. Patrick at this point was practically beaming with excitement as Sophia took pictures of the different animals as they went by the different exhibits of animals that were experimented on.

As the group stopped in front of an exhibit on irradiated Vipers, Sophia tried taking a picture of a viper looking directly at her, a perfect shot. Well it would've been had it not been for someone bumping her on the shoulder, ruining the shot. Her two friends turned around and they saw it was a guy, more specifically it was seventeen year old Marcus Davis, midtown's best football player. He has dark green eyes with slightly spiky black hair and was African American. He wore a Midtown High jacket in the classic green and white school colors with a black t shirt and dark blue jeans with black boots.

Right next to him holding his arm was his girlfriend, seventeen year old Sarah Green, one of the most popular girls in school. She has shoulder length brown haired and blue eyes with a Tanned complexion and a kinda curvy yet thin body. She wore a white skirt that reached just above her knees with a Yellow long sleeved shirt and black and yellow converses. Marcus chuckles as the three friends glare at him.

"What is your problem marcus?" Sophia asked as she looked down at her camera looking at the ruined shot. "It's not my problem that you have horrible aim, chica." He said that the last part mockingly as he grins at the three, with Sarah just staying neutral.

"Why is it that the 3 musketeer freaks of Midtown are allowed to go to one of the best universities in New york?" A female voice spoke out. Two other students walked over to the pair. One is a sixteen year old white male with short blonde hair and blue eyes with the same kind of athletic build as Marcus, and the other is a seventeen year old bright colored long blonde girl with brown eyes and a thin body. The male was Alex Douglas, he wore blue jeans and red sneakers with a white t shirt and the same kind of Midtown jacket over it all. The female was Morgan Porter, she had on a dark blue crop top with a thin jean jacket over it and black shorts with blue converses.

"Doesn't really matter anyway, it's not like the campus would even let the three freaks in anyways." Marcus answered, dissing the small group of friends. "Nice roast man!" Alex exclaimed as the two high-fived each other as they laughed. "We've got a better chance than you airheads." Sophia said, roasting the rival group with a bit of a smug look. "Yeah colleges look for actual students, not meatheads that take too much brain damage from football." Michael said smirking slightly. "Exactly like yourself Marcus ."

"Is that so punk?" Marcus questioned dangerously as he walked over to Michael and got in his face, scowling. "Why don't you say that to my face Carter?" Michael stood straight and got in his face. "Your a meat head with brain damage." Michael said, saying each word slowly, smirking all the while. "Did I say that slow enough for you?" Marcus grit his teeth seething. "Why you little..!"

"Mr. Davis. Mr. Carter!" Both of the boys turned and looked over to their teacher, Ms. June, who was looking at the two with a stern look and her arms crossed. "I'm expecting ALL of my students to be on their best behavior on every trip, especially at Empire State university, am I clear?" Both of them answered with a simultaneous "Yes Ma'am." Both glared at each other but backed off and just continued on with their own friends.

"Do you guys think those idiots will ever grow up an actually focus on their future?" Patrick asked sarcastically with a bit of a smile. "I highly doubt it Pat." Michael said. "Well now those idiotas are out of the way, let's just pay attention so I can get more shots." Sophia said. The group continued on through the lab as Doctor Barton lectured the students.

"As you can see, we're studying the effects that radiation has on regular and genetically modified animals to see how their genes adapt to the different amounts of radiation. We're trying to see how all different animals are affected by it, like reptiles, mammals, birds, fish, and insects, even." Dr. Barton stops as he shows the students the next exhibit. "The insect's cousin, the Arachnid." He then moved outta the way to show a little glass cage holding at least ten spiders, all the same shape and size but some varied in color, some were red and blue, others were black and yellow, and some were purple and green. "These spiders here have given out excellent results, especially from their venom. From their DNA alone we could help many evolve from being weak." Dr. Barton had a proud smile on his face looking upon his work.

"If I may avert your attention please," Dr. Connors said, pulling the attention on the spiders away. "I would like to introduce you to an old graduate of Empire State University that excelled in genetic science. He actually was a student under my grandfather here, Dr. Curtis Connors. I've had the pleasure of knowing him for all of my life." Dr. Connors smiles brightly before continuing. "Please meet Mr. Peter Parker, Founder of Parker industries and a pioneer of science." All of the students turned to look see an old man who looked to be in his mid-seventies with mostly grey hair with some brown hair on the sides of his head and hazel eyes that held a lot of wisdom behind them. He has a thin but yet surprisingly Athletic and kinda muscular build, not common among men his age. He wore a nice dark blue suit with a Red dress shirt and black dress shoes. He also walked around with a black cane with a silver top, even though it looked as if he could walk without it.

"Hey there." Peter smiles with a kind of grandfatherly smile. "It's truly a pleasure to meet all of you and to come back to visit the old university." Peter said, walking up to the students. "I actually went to Midtown myself, just like all of you. I couldn't turn down a request to visit." Sarah Scoffs at this as she rolls her eyes. "Fantastic. We're just gonna be listening to some boring old man's stories about his college days." Sarah whispers.

"That old man definitely doesn't belong in a university anymore, he's way beyond his prime." Thomas whispers quietly.

"I can't believe he's here!" Patrick exclaims quietly as he looked upon Mr. Parker. "How do you know this old fossil dude?" Michael asked as Sophia answered for him. "Peter Parker is one of the best scientists in the world. He even started his own company, which has become one of the biggest Scientific research and humane outreach companies in the world." Sophia then started taking shots of Mr. Parker. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Mr. Parker rarely goes out into public anymore and there hasn't been a clear picture of him yet. If I get this shot so many media outlets would beg for me to be their photographer! Could you imagine?" Sophia whispers quietly as Michael looks boredly. "No I really can't. What's so big about him anyways?" Patrick frowned before looking at his friend. "Dude! Mr. Parker is the best in the world! He's actually why I'm into science, he's my idol!" Whispers excitedly as Michael just shakes his head. "Whatever you say dude."

"If you could please turn your attention back to our Arachnid friends here," Peter said as he pointed to the medium sized case with all the spiders in it."Gross!" Morgan exclaims, looking in the case. "Those creepy little insects should just be crushed." Peter smiles slightly as he looked at Morgan. "Yes they may be creepy, but they shouldn't be judged for that. Plus, they're arachnids, not insects, thanks to their eight legs." Morgan just scoffs and rolls her eyes as the Dr. Connors himself chuckles slightly at the common mistake of calling spiders 'insects'. "I mean she's got a point, it's just a bunch of useless spiders." Alex says, defending his girlfriend. "These spiders are far from useless," Dr. Barton explains with a small smile. "These little spiders have been genetically made in this lab, so already they are different from their natural counterparts." Dr. Connors then continues the explanation. "Added onto that fact that they've been exposed to some radiation and it's made them Stronger and faster than the normal spider"

Then Mr. Parker actually added something to the lecture. "Not mention the spiders that have been created in this lab are genetically different from one another." This confused the group of students slightly, besides of course Patrick. "So is that why some of them have different colors?" Mr. Parker smiled brightly at the young man. "Correct. The red and blue ones for example have had their genetics more focused on strength and agility of the actual spider, making it so that their much more capable fighters than normal spiders. The black and yellow ones had their speed and senses increased, making them better out maneuvering their own natural predators. And the purple and green ones had their natural venom and bioenergy output focused to a more potent level, making it so that they could take down any manner of threat down quickly."

Peter smiles at the group with a nostalgic look on his face. "It does bring back memories of my youth, having these experiments done for the good of the world." Peter said with a far off look on his face. Michael, Patrick and Sophia closer to take a better look at said creatures. They only really interested Patrick, for Sophia it was just to get better shots of the spiders, and Michael really didn't care for them. It's not that he hated spiders but who in their right mind wants to stare at spiders during a field trip? "Those spiders scare you Carter? Don't worry, they're just as scared of your ugly face as you are of them." Marcus says with a smirk chuckling slightly.

"No, I'm not scared of them. However, it's kinda ironic you say that when you ran into a spider's web a month ago and completely freaked out, so pot, meet kettle. Or did that last statement fly past your pea sized brain?" Michael mockingly says to Marcus getting good chuckle outta his friends while Marcus seethed and pushed Michael slightly as he walked away from them. Patrick then claps his friend on his friend's shoulder. "Dude nice, you come up with that on the spot?" Patrick questioned as Michael just puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. "Of course I did. I'm the best at roasting idiots my friend."

As the two boys chuckle Sophia just shakes her head in amusement as she leans down to take a picture of the plaque Infront of the glass case. As she takes the picture, she notices exactly what it says, 'Experiment # 616: Irradiating Genetically Altered Spiders. 3 Red and Blue 'Hercules' Arachnids, 3 Black and Yellow 'Bolt' Arachnids, 3 Purple and Green 'Assassin' Arachnids, and 1 White 'Super' Arachnid With Mixed Genetics From All 3 Arachnids.

Sophia did a double take on this as she looked from the plaque to the case. 3 Hercules spiders, check. 3 Bolt Spiders, check. 3 Assassin Spiders, check. 1 Super white spider… that was the only one missing from the case. "Excuse me, Dr. Connors and Dr. Barton, is there supposed to be one missing? Because there appears to be one missing, a white spider." Sophia says, being a little concerned about said spider being free.

"The white spider is missing?" Dr. Barton asks and looks at Dr. Connors. "Do you think that one is still being experimented on in the genetics splice lab?" Dr. Connors looked into the box with a small frown on his face."It may be, but it may have escaped as well. The intelligence of that one has always been off the charts, we must be careful and look around where it could be lurking like any natural spider." As the two scientists were whispering to each other so as not to disturb the students of the alarming news, Michael just pulled out his headphones and put them on, listening to the song 'Another one Bites the Dust'.

However the missing spider was just above him. It never got far after its escape because it knew something was there, drawing it towards it. It didn't know what yet til It laid all of its eight eyes on him. The boy below him. It didn't know what this feeling was but it drew him to the boy, it's instincts already kicking in. It lowered itself down onto Michaels head, standing still for a second so as not to be seen and it slinked off to the back of his head and onto the back of the jacket. Now was not the time to bite him. Soon though, it would. That's when the biggest change to this human will happen.

But that's when another sensation happened. It felt it's Sixth sense tingle, not from danger however. But from… familiarity. It then looked towards where it's senses pointed towards and saw an elderly human standing there. That elderly human...was like itself. This is what it wants to give to the one it has drawn to, to make the human like itself. As the group walked away, it swore that the old human spider was staring at it, acknowledging its existence. Little did it know, Peter Parker did see it, and smiled slightly. 'So, the spider has found the one, has it? Well, let's see if it chose wisely…'

Back on the midtown high school bus

The ride back was for the most part uneventful, with Patrick gushing over the university and meeting Peter Parker, Sophia pouring all of the shots she got at the university, and Michael sleeping with his headphones on, music blaring. However no one noticed the little white spider on the side of his neck, it slowly sneaking along. This spider wasn't all white however, along it's back was a unique symbol.

The symbol itself is an hourglass, within the said hourglass was a swirl of colors from every other spider in the lab. A whirlpool of red, blue, yellow, black, green, and purple held within this symbol. This spider was the most unique outta it's genetically made siblings. It was the strongest, fastest, deadliest, and smartest spider out there. Now is when the story truly begins and it sinks its fangs into Michael's neck.

The effects were almost instantaneous, it's venom entered his bloodstream and effectively started spreading throughout his body. The actual venom itself was already attaching to the boys DNA, fusing together and altering it into more into the spiders DNA. However this process did have it's cons, like for instance, the pain. In that instant Michael yelp silently as he grabs onto his knees and balls his hands into fists.

He went to swat at where his neck was in the most pain but he felt nothing, as if whatever caused the pain never existed. Michael started sweating as he began to get clammy and his skin started to look pale. His body felt incredibly weak but at the same time it felt like it was getting stronger. He now just felt like getting home and sleep off whatever is happening to him.

Queens Neighborhood

To say getting home for Michael was tough is an understatement. He has never felt so weak in his lifetime. Thanks to his friends, however, it made the trip a little less unbearable. "Are you sure you don't want to go see un medico amigo?" Sophia asked as she and Patrick held Michael up with one Sophia on the right and Patrick on the left. "No, no doctor. I'll be fine guys, I just need to rest." After being friends with a Latina for years, you kinda just pick up on what some words mean. And after having her correct you on some of it after a couple of years, you could blaze right through Spanish class with ease.

"Yeah man, I mean you look really sick, are you sure you don't want to at least get some flu medicine or something?" Patrick asked, looking over at Sophia with a concerned look. "Definitely not, I'll be fine. Like I said, I just need to rest." They finally reached a fairly sized, two story blue house. The house had a big garage on the side big enough for one car, but with Michael's mom's dark blue SUV parked on the curb in front of the house and dad's old red mustang nowhere to be seen. More than likely he picked up Michael's younger brother Johnny from school. "Here's my stop, thanks guys." He slowly walks up to his front door before turning around to look at his concerned friends with a grin. "I'll be fine ok? I will be better tomorrow before you know it."

Carter Household

"Thank you for letting me clock out early today Dr. Kent. Yes I'll be in tomorrow at 6 AM sharp. Alright thanks again. Goodbye" This was Michael's mother, Madison Carter. The 40 year old woman is a very beautiful woman that had raven black hair and bright blue eyes with a pale complexion. She had a white t shirt on with some blue jeans and brown Bob's on. She is currently in the living room sitting on the couch in exhaustion as she held her 6 year old daughter, Nora, in her lap. Nora was almost a spitting image of her mother besides the fact she had short red hair and bright green eyes wearing purple overalls with a dark blue t shirt and little black sneakers.

Right as Madison ended the call Michael came walking in through the front door and just let his backpack hit the floor next to it as he grudged towards the stairs to his room. Hearing Michael walk in Maddison looked over from her position on the couch and gave a tired smile. "Hey there sweetie, how was your trip today?" That's when she noticed how sickly he looked as he gave her a side glance. "It was ok, kinda feeling sick though, so I'm gonna go lie down for a little while."

Madison got up quickly with Nora still in her arms and walked over to Michael. She places the back of her right hand on Michael's forehead as she frowns. "Hmmm you do have a bit of a fever, I'll bring you up some Medicine later though." Nora had the biggest smile on her face as she looked up at her older brother. "Hug!" She reached up towards Michael as he just gives her a weak smile and puts his hand on her head. "Not right now Nora, maybe in a little while. Your big brother doesn't feel good right now."

Nora pouts at this slightly before going back to smiling again and holds out her right hand. "Pinky pwomise?" Michael smiles a bit more before locking his pinky on hers. "Promise and cross my heart." Nora giggles as Michael gives his mom a small kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. It was no secret that Nora adored her older brother ever since she was a baby. Heck when she was crying all you had to do was let Michael hold her and she would stop crying immediately and started smiling. And as she was growing up, whenever he did something she would always try to join him in doing whatever. Not that he minded, he loved his little sister to no end.

That's when Michaels father, Howard Carter walked into the home alongside the middle child of the family, Johnny Carter. Howard was a very tall and very built man thanks to his many years of working on vehicles and he stands 6'5 tall. He had short ginger hair with a thick ginger beard and he had dark green eyes. He had on a dark blue flannel over a black shirt with his company logo on its front and dark blue jeans with black boots. Johnny was almost like his father besides him having his moms curly black hair and bright blue eyes. He currently is 13 years old and has on black glasses. He's wearing a green hoodie and black jeans with white sneakers.

Nora's eyes lit up as her father and brother walked in. "Daddy! Bubby!" Howard simply chuckles as Johnny sighs at Nora's nickname for him. Howard walks over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek as he hugs her. "Hey, how's my grease monkey doing?" Madison asks lovingly. "Oh so much better now that I'm home with the two girls of my life." Howard leans down a bit and gives his only daughter a kiss on her head, to which she responds with a giggle.

"How has work? Hopefully not too stressful." Howard asks. Madison simply sighs as she sets Nora down on the ground, allowing her to rush to her second eldest brother and hug him. "Not too bad I suppose. Nothing to fatal today, the worst was an infection that someone got through a cut on their leg but he gotta go home today." That's when Madison suddenly remembered her eldest son's ailment.

"And that reminds me, Michael came home today sick from something. He said he was gonna go up to his room to lie down for a while." She says. "Was it something from that field trip that class took? They did go to that fancy school, university of something." He asks. "Actually, that would be the Empire State university darling." Madison corrected her husband with a small grin. "Yeah that. Did you check on him?" Howard asks. "Yes I did, he did have a pretty good fever and was pretty sweaty. He'll probably be up in his room for a while." Madison said.

Howard sighs tiredly as he just simply grins. "I guess we won't be going to pops for dinner tonight. Michael loves his cooking more than anything else, even more than he does yours." Madison simply raises an eyebrow at this and crosses her arms together. Howard, noticing his wife's scary demeanor, retracted this. "Although your cooking also can give pops cooking a run for its money." He smiles nervously as his wife looks at him with squinted eyes, before smiling sweetly and gives him a kiss on his right cheek. "Damn right it does."

Madison then turns to her children, the older of the two being ridden on by his little sister, and gets their attention. "Johnny, go upstairs to your room and get your homework done. Nora, help me out and clean up all your toys in the living room. Neither one of you messes with your brother, he needs to rest." Nora simply smiles and nods as she starts running around the room to grab her toys. Johnny just shrugs and walks past his parents to the stairs and goes up to his room. Howard simply smiles and hugs his wife. "I love you so much." Howard says. Madison smiles back and kisses the man for a second before pulling back. "I love you so much too."

Michael's room

Currently Michael was laying in bed, writhing in pain and discomfort. At first he felt as though he was freezing, then suddenly he felt like he was on fire throughout his whole body. He was sweating profusely as he rolled around his bed, making every inch of his bed wet from it. Michael was going in and out of consciousness as his body went through it's metamorphosis. His already fit body became even more muscular and strong, making him seem like he went through another growth spurt.

Michael swore he could feel the spiders venom spread throughout his body, but then felt it's settle and disappear, as if it became one with his body. Michael rolled onto his back and his eyes opened briefly, and in that brief moment, his eyes were a whirlpool of colors mixed together, before going back to their normal dark green color. His eyes closed and his body went slack as he started to slumber.

During the whole transformation of Michael, the same spider that caused the metamorphosis watched Michael on his newly made web on the corner of the room. To say the least the spider was happy that the humans body didn't reject it's gift, it seems as though it's spider sense was right on the money with this one. For now, it was time to rest, and wait for the new spider to awaken.

For the rise of the Neo Spider-Man was about to begin.

Author notes:

Hey y'all, it's me again. I told you guys and gals I'd be back with a story quicker this time. And this was the story I've been teasing about though my other stories. I'm a huge Spider-Man fan, I have been for as long as I can remember. I always wanted to write a Spider-man story but I wanted it to be a bit more unique than any other story.

A while ago i started re-watching the remastered version of Batman Beyond, and a random thought appeared in my head, "Man, this would've been just as cool if they had done this with Spider-man." And bam, there was my inspiration for this story. This story will be completely made up by me so I have no clue how long this story will be, but I can guarantee that it'll be a long while. Also for my next focus for my stories will be my walking dead, Naruto MHA, and Villain Deku.

Until next time, Until The Neo Spider-Man begins his first swing, Until The Light Calls… Peace.


End file.
